smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Dreams!
"Sweet Dreams!" is a 2019 MarioFan2019 production story made in January of 2019. Buckaroo goes to the doctors to get his health checked because he keeps getting reminded of awful flashbacks of him being a villain. Script WARNING: This story may have swearing in it and violent flashbacks. It starts off with a hospital and inside is what seems to be a frightened Buckaroo waiting for his doctor. Nurse: Next! The nurse opens the door to see Buckaroo on the chair. Nurse: Well hey there! You seem new here. Come on in! Buckaroo: Thanks... Nurse: Just stay here and your doctor will come in. Buckaroo: Ok... Brooklyn T. Guy then comes in. Brooklyn T. Guy: Hey there champ! Buckaroo: Doctor, you gotta help me! I am paranoid! I can't even get proper dreams in my sleep every single night! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok... what seems to be the issue? Buckaroo: Well you see... I am a former criminal and villain and being a normal person is so hard with awful memories... Brooklyn T. Guy: Mm hm... (He is seen writing things down) Buckaroo: I have always remembered the evil ones I teamed up with and now I can't forget about it... Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok... Buckaroo: You see, here is the story... It then turns into a flashback. Buckaroo: When I was first a villain, I had 5 Guys to help me out and give me orders. They told me to go rob a bank so they can earn insurance. Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright... Buckaroo: They then told me to bomb a road which I was almost caught by some people who noticed me. MarioFan2009: HEY! CuldeeFell13: Wha--- Where are you going?? MarioFan2009 I will be right back! Buckaroo: Oh shit... (Runs away) MarioFan2009 COME BACK HERE! Buckaroo: I made it out successfully without being killed. I went back to the house and they where planning a mass shooting. Brooklyn T. Guy: Mmm hmm... Buckaroo: So, they carried out their plan and I waited outside. They people came back and attempted to go inside the club and I stopped them. Gummy Cow: You bastard... Buckaroo: They killed the guys and I got hanged on a tree but I was revived later. Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok... go on! Buckaroo: Then, the gang told me they are going to a baseball tourment and I followed their instructions. Badman: Alright. Ready? Buckaroo: Yes! Buckaroo: We went to the tourment, we won but then we lost. The gang then started to shoot up the tourment and we where caught by the police. Invertosis is seen making a portal in the prison cell. Buckaroo: One of the members ran away and Invertosis while in a prison cell made a portal and we escaped. Brooklyn T. Guy: I understand... (Keeps writing stuff down) Buckaroo: Invertosis and Bully Bill decided to leave and then came another day where Badman decided to kill Sunny Funny. Brooklyn T. Guy: Mm hm... Buckaroo: Many failed attempts and nothing came about... Badman: YOU LET HER GET AWAY! Buckaroo: Then, I got fed up and yelled at Sunny Funny about Badman and his gang and they got beaten up and she confronted me from killing myself. Sunny Funny: You are not who you are... you can redeem yourself... Buckaroo: She told me I am not who I am. I took the advise and joined the good side. Then after a few days, recently I decided to go to a club where Sunny invited me to. Sunny Funny is seen talking to Tari and Meggy. Suddenly the nightclub door opens and Buckaroo comes in. Buckaroo: I got so much backlash and hate from the people inside the club. The people boo at him. Buckaroo: Then, Meggy, Tari and Sunny came to confront me and I told them the same thing excluding this. The other people heard me and they wanted to my friends. Later after that day, I had a fun time and went home. However, at night time, I still remember all of the evil things I did. The flashback ends. Buckaroo: And that was my ways from evil to good. Brooklyn T, Guy is seen sleeping. Buckaroo: Hey. Wake up! Brooklyn T. Guy: Wh--- Oh dear God! I am late for my appointment! I am so sorry but I have to go! He is seen from the window. Brooklyn T. Guy: Call me when you need me. I will have to fly to my appointment. Brooklyn T. Guy jumps and is seen flying! Buckaroo: Wait, wait... He jumps off and is also seen flying. Buckaroo: WAIT!! WAIT!!! It fades out. Trivia * This is a story to have flashback stories in it. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Nurse Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes